Aoi Nishiyama
Aoi Nishiyama is a Fairy Tail mage, and is 20 years old (first appearance). Appearance In her first appearance, Aoi has elbow-length blue and purple hair with a pink streak in it. She wears a plaid dress, a mini cape, carrying a scythe. She soon more often wears a red tank top or a sleeveless button-down white shirt with a wristband and armband, plus tan shorts, part of her hair up in two pigtails, but the rest loose. Aoi has 3 deep, and long claw-like scars across her stomach, from a monster attack. She also has one on her lower back, and shoulder. After the Dark Magnolia arc, she wore a scoop-back, sleeveless pink-red toggle top, with a white, draping miniskirt with tall boots to her knees, and a black arm warmer to just under her shoulder, and her hair longer, to her butt now, in either a ponytail or loose. Then she went on a quest with Duncan to defeat a monster, and a man there gave her a new outfit since hers as destroyed. It has a flowly white shirt with a blue corset on top, shorts, gloves, and long boots. She wears her hair in a variety of ways. Aoi isn't very consistent with her outfits, but always has some sort of weapon, ranging from a scythe, crowbar, knife/knives, and a chain whip. Her guild mark is bright green, and is on her left wrist. Personality Aoi is sassy, and bold. She isn't afraid to speak her mind, and is sarcastic. Aoi is cunning, plus you can't get anything past her. She has a signature "death glare", which she uses to straighten up misbehaving people and against enemies. Aoi is very stubborn, and proves herself as a good combatant, determined, even when the odds are 30-1. She cares deeply about Fairy Tail, and appreciates the fact that they create their own path, exclusive for them to follow. Aoi seldom mentions her past, yet has recently been having many flashbacks. She loves food in general, and has a special spot in the forest of Magnolia, a fallen tree which she hollowed out and named Leafy. Aoi stores first aid, weapons, snacks, and training gear inside of the trunk, and goes there often. This is where Aoi started to bond with Duncan Velton, and he fell in love with her. Aoi is a tsundere, and she has not shown feelings for him. History Her story starts off with her father being fired. He starts drinking, and is angry. He takes it out on Aoi, and abused her, but her mother saved her. Her mother was a nurse, and the family lived in Marguerite. Aoi's father soon became paranoid of magic and prevented Aoi from learning it, but it was her dream, so she learned healing magic, and found a way to use it as defense and offense, plus support. But, secretly she wanted to join a guild, and snuck out one day to do just that. Along the way, she met an odd boy, Nexus. But then her father, fresh from the bar,grabbed her, took her home, and hit her in a rage. She, in turn, began to loathe them, and one day snapped. The same day, a local home was attacked by a Grim Reaper, a strange creature. It possessed her in her sleep, and stayed in there. Then, one day when her father was going to hit her, she grabbed him, and flipped him into the floor. Then she changed into Grim Reaper Soul, and attacked him. Then, realizing what she had done, Aoi ran out of the house, and the Reaper unpossessed her, but the magic stayed. When she returned home, all of her family's personal items were gone, and so were they. She searched for hem for years, but then met Nexus again. He took her in as an adopted sister, and then she joined Fairy Tail after living on the streets for so long. Magic and Abilities * Increased Endurance, Aoi can take on a lot of pain, and manage to keep fighting * Take Over, 'Aoi has a Takeover called Grim Reaper and Death's Daughter, which is what she uses in combat and requests, plus a secret, unlocked one * '''Transformatio'n, magic * '''S-class, '''Aoi is an S-class mage * '''Scythe Summoning * Quick Healing * Large Appetite ' * '''Spray Bottle ' * 'Healing Magic ' '''Quotes * "It's funny...I feel sad, ''but I can't cry. I miss my family, but there's no tears. I don't think they affect your emotions, of you feel less pain or more." * "Screw your rules, and your mind games! We're Fairy Tail, and we make our own path, not yours, and your twisted little fantasy. Get it through your thick skull." * "Don't start your day with the broken pieces of yesterday. Every morning we wake up is the first day of the rest of our lives." * "I heard it...Him and her. Talking. It was muffled, but one little fraction is what I heard, the most inspiring, important part. '''Show me your true strength.'" * "I find it funny that you don't realize the truth. That a guild isn't a job, it's a family." * " Have you ever heard that when you have a special bond, a part of the other person is left with you?"